This invention relates to a holding apparatus and more particularly to apparatus for holding an object substantially stationary on a supporting surface.
Outdoor objects, such as trash cans, recycling bins, yard decorations, furniture, holiday decorations and the like, are often subjected to the actions of wind and animals that blow over, topple, move or carry away the outdoor objects.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide apparatus for holding such objects substantially stationary on a supporting surface.
Another object is to provide such an apparatus which can hold such objects substantially stationary on the ground, concrete, asphalt or the like.
A further object of the invention is the provision of such apparatus which enables a user to quickly and easily engage and disengage the apparatus from the object being held.
Still another object is to provide such apparatus which can be quickly and easily removably attached to the ground, concrete, asphalt or the like.
Yet another object of the present invention is the provision of such apparatus which is configured to permit operation of the apparatus in all types of weather.
A still further object of the invention is the provision of such apparatus which is visually unobtrusive during use.
Still another object is to provide such apparatus which can be embedded into the ground so as to enable lawn mowers to mow over the top of the apparatus with no conflict.
Another object is to provide such apparatus which can be quickly and easily engaged and disengaged from the object being held by a simple foot action of the user which requires no bending or stooping.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages are realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.
To achieve these and other objects, the present invention provides apparatus for holding an object substantially stationary on a supporting surface, the apparatus comprising: a first supporting or housing element; a second anchoring or screw element for attachment to the first element for anchoring to the supporting surface; a third element pivotally connected to the first element, the third element defining a first claw-shaped end and an opposed second end; first means in operative relationship with the first and third elements for normally pivotally urging the third element in a first direction and for enabling pivotal movement of the third element in a second direction in response to an external force applied to the second end; and a fourth element connected to the object for selective cooperation or contact with the claw-shaped end when the third element is moved in the first direction, whereby the object is prevented from being blown over, toppled, moved or carried away by the actions of animals or the wind.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory but are not restrictive of the invention.